Why Do We Do This to Ourselves
by EMOLOGIC
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have an odd relationship with each other. Izaya wants it to stay that way, and Shizuo wants nothing but to escape from it all.


blaring lights flashed around, like they were leaves in the trees blowing furiously. Shizuo stood at the corner of a busy street. Leaning up against a buildings wall, smoking a cigarette. He watch the busy city life pass him by. Honking horns, chattering people. It seemed surreal in a way. Like if someone was to just vanish from the city, from the crowds. It wouldn't really matter. Cause the person would always be replaced. That included him too, It scared him a bit. but that was just how things worked in the world. All he needed was one person in the world to remember him fondly by. Then some part of him would last in this busy city.

he blew his last smoke before tossing it onto the ground, stepping onto it putting the light out. He moved from his spot on the corner. heading back home. Or at least the closet thing to it a guy like him could call.

"Oh, Shizu-chan~!" said a familiar voice from behind him.

"I am not in the mood, piss off." Shizuo said sternly.

almost yelling, but not quite there yet. he turn around, not surprised at all it was Izaya. He could recognize that smug voice any day. A smile formed onto the devil's lips.

"but, Shizu-chan, I am lonely! won't you come back to my place again tonight?" Izaya said meaning more than a flirty way.

"no," Shizuo growled.

He was almost ready to beat this nuisance to man's society up. Before Izaya pulled out a phone. Showing him a picture of a night they had spent together, the only excuse that Shizuo had for it was that he was very, very drunk at the time.

"You know, I could just post on some social media, how much I miss my honey-poo, and how he is ignoring me," Izaya gave another devilish grin. More twisted then the last one.

Shizuo's hand formed a fist angrily. This was there relationship, blackmail, abuse, manipulating each other. Hating each others guts, but still requiring each others approval, demanding each others attention. They were across between enemies and lovers.

"fine..." Shizuo muttered out. He did not want anyone getting ideas about what kind of relationship they had.

"what is that again?" Izaya said. putting a hand up against his ear, signaling he 'didn't hear him'.

"Fine!" Shizuo finally shouted.

"that's a good boy," Izaya said hugging him happily. he stroked Shizuo's face. "your mine, don't think you can get away from me,"

Shizuo hated the thought of that, one of these days he was going to escape this toxic relationship.

they head to Izaya's place. Izaya held his hand tightly, to make sure Shizuo didn't escape. Even thought he knew Shizuo was way stronger then him. they got there soon.

"want anything? water? food?" Izaya said.

"you being hospitable ? no thank you, you probably drugged it," Shizuo said as he sat on the couch nonchalantly.

Izaya laughed. "it's not like I want to kill you yet, I just wanted you to be more entertaining in the bed."

"ha, so your admitting you would have or already have drugged the food and water?"

"yup!"

Shizuo gave Izaya an angry look. Izaya smiled back chirpily.

"want to head up stairs?" Izaya said breaking the silence.

"fine..."

they headed up the stairs, the rest of the night was a blur. It's seemed so strange... The way Izaya kissed Shizuo. It seem he actaully cared for Shizuo...and the way Shizuo touched Izaya, maybe Shizuo did have a gentle side to him.

dawn came along, Shizuo awoke with Izaya cuddling his side. He got up, making sure not to wake Izaya up too. He pulled on his clothes. Leaving as soon as he could. This was how it worked between them. It wasn't personal or anything.

Shizuo walked the rest of his way. The sun slowly become brighter, it was quiet. Unlike the night before, where the noisy crowds roamed free. with no one around at this time of morning it seemed that the city would need someone, anyone. Including Shizuo. He thought that maybe, if he would disappear from the city one day, at least, maybe Izaya would some kind fond memory of him.


End file.
